Dark Auror
by Nick Cronwell
Summary: Both a CEO of a prominent Wizarding industry and an infamous Auror in the Ministry, Ian Maddox is both feared and hated within the Wizarding World, especially its vast criminal empire which he extorts with his large collection of blackmail. Set within modern Wizarding Society.
1. Recruitment and Remembrance

**Dark Auror**

**Part 1: Recruitment and Remembrance**

* * *

The explosion rocked Diagon Alley's shops so hard one would have believed that a miniature bomb had been detonated. The street, once lively with Wizarding folk buying unicorn hair and fluffy owls, was decimated and ruined, many shops blow up, though mostly the display windows. The real issue lay in Gringotts. The pristine Wizarding bank was blocked off by numerous shield charms. From roofs and behind shop doors, Hit Wizards, armed with wands and some injured lay waiting until-

One wizard, dressed in all black, burst from the doors of the bank, broom at hand and about to fly off to god knew where when nearly 20 spells, charms and jinxes struck the man, causing multiple blinding flashes of light to strike the shield charms and shatter most of them. More wizards were fleeing the crime scene, panicked.

"The bloody hell is happening?" asked one chubby brunette witch. That's when they heard the various screams from within the bank. One particularly powerful Reducto spell bounced off the door and obliterated a shield charm, allowing most Hit Wizards, wands at the ready, to swarm the bank.

"DROP THE- God's sakes…" said the Head Hit Wizard, Regan West, dropping her wand. In the middle of the ruined bank, with shattered jewels and balance scales, were many unconscious Dark Wizards already tied up with ropes. Sitting smugly in a chair, casually sipping a Coke, was a wizard, dressed in the same robes that the other wizards were wearing.

"No rush" said Ian Maddox pleasantly, twirling his wand in his hand.

"Maddox, how!? This is the third time!" snapped Regan, storming towards the somewhat renegade Auror and leaving the others to apprehend the captured wizards.

"Well I simply beat up one of them, took his robes after making him tell me everything about the robbery, then used simple blinding spells to disarm them and defeated them all. Their wands are in the counter next to me." said Ian.

Regan twitched.

"You alright, you seemed rather flushed" commented Ian.

"THIRD. TIME. THIS BLOODY MONTH!" screeched the witch, sparks shooting out of her wand.

"Well, see you need me, darling, or else your stand-off here would have lasted months. They had a portkey ready, it was only by luck I managed to blow it up"

Regan took a deep breath.

"You are the most despicable, obnixi-"

Ian held up a hand to stop her from speaking.

"You're beautiful when you don't speak" he said, getting up and Apperating away, leaving the Head Hit Wizard, who had enough, to scream.

"MADDOX!"

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Diagon Alley had been, thanks to the combined efforts of all shopkeepers, restored to full working order. During that time, large purple posters, bearing the distinct crest of a certain family, began to pop all over the shopping district.

SEEKING NEW MAID. MUST BE 17 YEARS OLD, MASTERY OF HOUSEHOLD SPELLS AND CHARMS. PAYMENT AND LIVING ARRANGMENTS WILL BE DISCUSSED DURING INTERVIEW. CONTACT MADDOX MANOR FOR INTERVIEW AFTER APPLICATION SUBMITTION.

Barely a day passed regarding the flyer and numerous calls were made to Maddox Manor, which to the amusement of the resident Dhampir butler, Vincent Mortimer, who was bringing a fresh pile of applications to the young CEO.

"You intend to hire more people, master?" asked the butler, smirking as he jotted down yet another appointment and walked alongside his shorter employer.

"I told you I was going to do it as helpful as your services here are, we require more staff. You can keep your job of cooking and cleaning but now you'll have extra help" smirked Ian as he and his butler entered the living room, where Ian sat down on the largest chair in the room, thinking.

"Who do you think will be the first to-"

RING

Mortimer bowed. "Excuse me sir"

Seconds later, a young blonde girl arrived. Adjusting her green robe, she cleared her throat and sat down in the seat in front of Ian.

"Madeline Pickett, am I right?" deduced Ian as Mortimer left the room. Madeline perked up.

"Yes, I'm M-Madeline" said the girl, her voice stuttering.

"Talents?" asked Ian, peering over the girl silently.

"I'm good at cleaning and cooking as well as other household spells"

"Good. What blood type are you?" questioned Ian. Madeline raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when Ian held up a hand.

"I believe its O negative. I also further deduce that you just bought that robe considering I saw it moments ago in Diagon Alley and the fact that you didn't take off the price tag sticking out of the back of your neck. Therefore you were in a hurry got get here, maybe to get a jumpstart on the competition or…something more. Maybe a nice eavesdropping spell here and there?" asked Ian coldly.

Madeline's eyes were devoid of any courage and her face seemed paler that milk.

"Allison White. You are nothing more that a Daily Prophet reporter hoping to get a job here, living within these walls would give you plenty of time to snoop around, look through files and as such, expose something, am I right?"

Allison gave up her Madeline façade. "How did you know so much in such short time?" asked Allison.

"Your work in the Daily Prophet is very well known, you've exposed many Ministry officials or respect individuals for the secrets they attempt to hide from this fragile society. Scandals are your source of income but you've been struggling, 3 months with no scoop and now you've decided to come after me."

"Master, your tea" announced Mortimer, appearing seemingly out of nowhere and handing Ian a cup of steaming green tea. Sipping from it, Ian looked up.

"It was a noble yet faulty effort. Leave now before I expose your dirt for all to see. People would love to see the reason why you scrapped by in Hogwarts wouldn't they?" questioned Ian. Allison, thoroughly shocked and stripped clean of her dignity, left, racing out of the Manor. Ian chuckled.

"That was rather harsh, Master"

"Necessary in case others begin to attempt to dig into my palace" pointed out Ian.

* * *

This went for hours. Many women, old, young, pretty, average were all banished from the Manor. One was daring enough to attempt seduction, only for a starving Mortimer to nearly suck her dry. The men weren't any better: they also tried seduction and secrecy until finally-

"Well, I guess no one's fit for the-"

RING RING RING RING RING RING

Mortimer raised an eyebrow and Ian put his hands together.

"Oh goody one last victim and just before afternoon tea" he chuckled.

* * *

"Cathy Hollance?"

A young girl with bob cut hair and a pink and black robe was sitting in a chair facing Ian. She seemed ordinary enough: at least her identity was legit.

"Yupp. That's my name!" replied Cathy.

"Wonderful. Any thing I should be aware of regarding your application?" asked Ian dryly.

Cathy's smile faded and her face was completely devoid of emotion. Her eyes were unfocused as she whispered:

"I make some really good fucking waffles"

Ian's eye twitched.

"Come again?" he questioned.

Cathy regained her smile and clapped.

"I make REALLY good waffles! You'll beg for more if you were to ever taste one!" answered Cathy happily.

Ian narrowed his eyes and took a look at her application once more.

"Recent graduate from Hogwarts. Your grades are rather remarkable; I wonder why you weren't in Ravenclaw"

"Hufflepuff was my calling. Plus I'm really good at finding things out!" smiled Cathy.

"The wage begins at 45 Galleons a week. You will sleep in the servant's quarters in the first floor. Your uniform is within the wardrobe and you will be provided with health-care benefits and an emergency broom. You will be given Sundays off, as well as Easter and winter holidays" said Ian.

Cathy giggled.

"Ooooh it's going to be so fun working here!" said Cathy.

* * *

Over in Maddox Industries, workers were busily working as its CEO imperiously watched over them. To the workers, nothing changed. The second Elena Maddox died, they already knew her grandson would take her mantle. Cold, strict but fair, Ian Maddox embodied everything his grandmother had once been at his age. The wage provided by the Industries was the best in the Wizarding World, although Ian wasn't above weekly inspections, surprise inspections and random searches: he was paranoid other companies would steal his plans, to create the first Wizarding compatible computer. In the office overlooking his workers, Ian had his arms crossed behind him.

"Sir?" asked a timid man as he peeked through the front door.

Without turning Ian asked. "What is it?"

"A call for you"

Ian sat down in his desk and picked up his phone.

"Mr. Potter, what an unexpected surprise" remarked Ian slyly.

"Maddox, West informs me you single-handedly took down the robbery" said Potter in the other line through gritted teeth.

"Yes, yes I did" said Ian honestly.

"Would it have KILLED YOU TO BLOODY TELL THE OFFICE PRIOR TO THE ENTIRE SHOPPING DISTRICT BEING RUINED?!"

Ian rolled his eyes in the other side of the line.

"I'm warning you Maddox, no more secret plans, if you know something you tell the office, the point of you being an Auror is to work with others to complete one goal. One more screw-up and your arse is paper-bound until the next Wizarding War"

"I apologize for being more competent that others"

At this point, Ian could imagine the sparks flying from Potter's mouth as he grinded his teeth together.

"Your willingness to embarrass the office is not the only reason I called you. I require information on Alexander Roux's-"

"Potter, I've told you time and time again, Roux has vanished. Not even MY sources can provide me with an answer. I bloody hired a Seer and even she couldn't manage an answer. Wherever he has gone, I have no idea where on Earth he could be hiding."

"Well we know he's not dead. A note came today-"

"I will be in your office in 5 minutes" said Ian, hanging up and instantly departing the office.

Within Harry Potter's office, a large desk with millions of papers and photos of a blonde wizard covered the fine wood. Ian walked in just as the Boy Who Lived finished brewing a pot of coffee.

"Coffee?" asked Potter.

"No thank you. Where's the note?" asked Ian, dreading the paper. Potter handed a piece of parchment.

"I will paint the streets with red" he read aloud.

"What does it even mean?" asked Potter, pushing his glasses upwards.

"Roux means red, so obviously it's a reference towards himself. By the painted streets I conclude mass murder. However, this isn't his style, or his handwriting. This is a silly prank, a joke to confuse us and get our hopes up." replied Ian, his stomach unclenching.

"Are you positive?" asked Potter grimly.

"100 percent" responded Ian seriously.

* * *

Within his study in the Manor, Ian stared at his own personal files regarding Alexander Roux. Millions of photos, papers with records of legal and illegal transactions from Gringotts and even a picture of him during his seventh year in Hogwarts were plastered in a large wall he normally kept hidden through illusionary charms.

"Alexander Roux…you are everything that's evil about knowledge…you just can't walk out into the daylight…you have to play with people in the shadows" he murmured to himself as he stared at one of the most recent pictures of Alexander, in which he was donning a black robe and glaring darkly at Ian, those brown eyes devoid of warmth and sanity.

Ian sighed and got up, his eyes exhausted as he began to prepare for bed. Like always, the scent of cinnamon lingered in his bedroom.

"I will find you Roux. I will send your arse to Azkaban for all those murders you've engineered." thought Ian before hitting the pillow of his bed and falling into a deep sleep, basking in the limited time he had before facing the world anew once more.

**A/N: Review and Rate **


	2. A Nightmare in Purge and Dowse, Ltd

**Dark Auror**

**Part 2: A Nightmare in Purge and Dowse, Ltd**

* * *

So far, for some odd, unknown reason, Ian had predicted this was to happen. He'd been losing sleep over certain individuals who tormented him and his already limited knowledge of Muggle martial arts suffered a loss of strength and speed and his spell craft was mediocre as he shot another weak jinx at his targets. The Bowen Brothers, known Dark wizards who sold corrupted Muggle toys to young girls and boys. It had been going on for a quite a while until one of their lackeys traded their location for the promise of gold, only to be given leprechaun money. As of now, Ian along with two other Aurors were within an abandoned Muggle factory, in the underground level, trading spells back and forward. So far the Bowens were somewhat winning the battle, hiding behind a set of gas pipes while Ian and his team were ducking behind a nearly broken and worn wall.

"Reducto!" screamed Rudy Bowen, the shorter, stockier brother of the two. Ian leapt forward and deflected the curse, aiming towards the wall to his right but to his horror, it rebounded upon the very volatile gas pipes the Bowen Brothers had been crouching behind-

"PROTEGO MAXIMA!" screamed Olivia from behind a paralyzed Ian. A giant blue-white shield expanded from in front of Ian and shielded him, Olivia and the other Auror as an inferno of orange and yellow engulfed their vision. Ian gritted his teeth as he recognized something beyond the flames.

"THEY'VE APPERATED, LET'S GO!"

* * *

Badly burn and weak, Victor Bowen, the taller, lankier but smarter half of the Bowens, was crawling in the ground, dragging his hopefully just unconscious brother with him. The Apparition had been just barely timed, a second later and he would have been dead. He was sure he Splinched his side, since it seemed to hurt the most as well as bleed profusely. Victor roared in pain as a brilliant jinx easily knocked him off his feet, causing his already damaged nerves of his skin to flare up and dirt to coat his wounds, stinging them.

"Stand down!" yelled Olivia. Victor however, drew out a single bottle with a suspiciously familiar yellow liquid.

"I didn't want to use this but...bottom's up, Ministry arses!" roared Victor, draining the small bottle. Instantly, Victor's eyes turned to a dark red shade and as Olivia chanted a spell, Victor dove underneath and smashed his elbow on her solar plexus. Olivia's eyes went wide and she collapsed instantly, her body unable to cope with the force of the blood.

"Blood of the Re'em packs a punch…doesn't it?" questioned Victor as he turned to Ian and Kyle, the other Auror. Ian barely had time to cartwheel aside as Victor unleashed another superhuman power punch, this time nearly striking Kyle, who replied with a Stunning Spell. Victor ducked the spell and punched Kyle right across his face, instantly causing the wizard to also fall to the Bowen's power. Ian put his wand back in the holster attached to his waist and readied himself as Victor lunged. Narrowly missing a pair of strikes, he kicked hard where he could see Victor had been bleeding. The Bowen brother roared in pain and backed up, clutching his side. The blood may enhace his strength but it had no healing or invincibility side-effect.

"Sunnofa-" yelled Victor. He suddenly smiled. Ian frowned as a foot of dirt struck his eyes, blinding him. Blinking the miserable particles from his watering and irritated eyes, he kept them closed shut, eliminating his vision as he was easily pushed down.

"I'm gonna make this one count on your pretty little face" growled Victor. Inwardly, Ian could already picture the lanky brother standing above him, fist raised in front of his face. Unable to draw out his wand, Ian began to yell in his brain from panic.

"DEPULSO DEPULSO DEPULSO!"

It was Victor's grunt that got his attention. Snapping his burning eyes open, he watched as the mental Banishing Charm, to his utter shock, worked. A blinding white light engulfed the lanky brother and sent him flying a few yards back, enough for Ian to take out his wand, magically cast away the dirt in his eyes and point at the defeated Bowen. He'd never really been good at wandless magic but he was grateful it worked nonetheless.

"Make one goddamn move and I slice your face open" growled Ian, the promise ringing clear at the defeated Bowen's ears.

Victor glared at him as he lay in the ground.

"You silly stupid kid" he growled before looking to the side. Ian turned and-

* * *

Merely minutes later, Olivia woke up to the sound of muttering, scuffling and the whispers of spells being spoken. Opening her eyes, she could see a small stocky witch had been healing her.

"Nasty hit there, luv, you alright?" asked the Healer.

Olivia nodded, sitting upwards. Her clothes hadn't been replaced and were soaked in sweat and mud.

"I'm alright, just a really hard blow…bloody fool had Re'em blood on him" managed Olivia. The Healer gasped.

"I'm surprised the impact wasn't worse, he must have hit you when the effects were barely increasing his strength. I'm assigning you a set of potions for a week, just to make sure there's no lingering pains and such"

"What about the rest of my team?" questioned the Auror. The injury had faded and now she had to focus on other things since she was fine.

"Your friend's currently under heavy bed-rest, the blow to his face broke numerous blood vessels and shattered the bone but he should be right as rain within a month's time" replied the Healer. Sitting up, Olivia frowned.

"Wait, what about the other Auror? Ian Maddox?" questioned Olivia.

The Healer bit her lip.

"Oh no" thought Olivia.

* * *

The wound itself looked as if it had been years ago and was covered in green ointment. Ian looked powerless, pale and sickly under the harsh lights of St. Mungo. He was wearing a light blue medical gown.

"We found him with an arrow sticking right out of him and healed him first; we didn't want him to die of blood loss. There's nothing wrong with him but we examined the arrow" said the Healer as she stood along side Olivia in Ian's room.

"I don't understand what-"

"That arrow was coated with the Drink of Morpheus. His consciousness is stuck in a coma"

Olivia walked over to Ian, horrified. She wasn't fond of the Dark Auror's tactics or even his personality but a person was still a person. Ian trapped in his own mind seemed like a fate worse that death.

"The potion-"

"No luv. It's not a potion that wears off. This potion locks a person's mind within itself, effectively cutting off all bodily functions later on. The issue starts when his body begins to die from starvation, thirst and sometimes, victims die because they can't breathe"

* * *

Though physical Ian was comatose and vegetative at best, the consciousness version was more that fully awake. The last thing he could remember was pain from being shot with an arrow, the potion's effects settling in and finally collapsing as Victor fled with his brother and a cleverly hidden lackey of his. He was, at the moment, stuck within the empty cold room. The Shadow Gallery, as Ian had sometimes referred to it so. Often when he meditated, he would enter this part of his subconscious. There was, as far as he knew, virtually no way out of the Gallery. The only escape was to forcibly stop meditation and return to the physical world. However, with Ian's twenty-eighth time proving the potion could not be willed to stop, he began to walk around. The room had walls and floor but he wasn't able to verify the existence of a ceiling. All he could sense was cold, corners and nothing more with his hands and all he could see was infinite darkness.

"Alright, so I'm stuck in my own Wonderland…" thought Ian. Since he was already within his own head, the sentence echoed through the Shadow Gallery rather loudly.

"Door" commanded Ian. In front of him, the shadows convulsed, twisted and began to vaguely form a door.

"The potions limited my escape from myself and my control over whatever madness dwells here but I can work with this" smirked Ian.

"Right now, the shadows in front of me will part to show an exit from here!" demanded Ian. Forcing something to do something it didn't want to be an art Ian had long ago mastered. Slowly but surely, a door began to manifest beyond the shadows.

"OPEN" roared Ian, his voice echoing in his Shadow Gallery. With a hissed wail, the shadows revealed a bright white rectangular shape. Stepping beyond, he gasped as light flooded his vision

* * *

Meanwhile, in St. Mungo's, all manner of spells failed on Ian, merely causing the occasional spasm. The Wiggenweld Potion failed for him as well, despite being the best potion in regards to magic comas. Numerous charms were, however, keeping Ian's body breathing in and out.

"We need someone to get inside of that head of his, maybe guide hi-"started an irritated Healer, only for another to perk up-

"Are you mad? That's lunacy, the boy's state could turn out worse, we may end up having two people stuck within one head!" warned the Healer angrily. Over at the side, Olivia could only watch Ian lay silently between the two Healers.

"_Wake up damnit_" pleaded Olivia silently.

* * *

When the light faded, Ian found himself lying in what resembled-

"Well this is just lovely" snapped Ian, getting up. In front of him, dimly lit by unseen torches, was a giant iron gate, massive chains with spikes wrapped around its middle and above the gate, a sign:

"Maze of the Macabre" read Ian. Getting up, he also noticed his Auror garments had been changed. Instead of the long black hooded cloak accompanied with the knee high boots, black pants, vest and dress shirt with a tie, he was now wearing a pair of black suspenders, a black and light blue stripped shirt with a black tie and black shorts with white and black stripped socks and a pair of combat boots.

"Really?" asked Ian. Walking towards the gate, he promptly aimed a kick at the center. To his amazement the fence's chains shattered into millions of tiny little metal particles. Entering the maze, Ian dusted his shorts.

"Alright, which path, which path…" considered Ian. He could try either left or right. The columns showed numerous carvings of skulls and bones, which made him all the more wary of entering the mental maze.

"I wish I had my wand or something" wished Ian. He held out his hand and focused as hard as he could.

"Wand!" he declared. In front of him, a familiar 10 inch elder wand manifested, bathed in gold light. He was just about to touch it when-

"Reducto!"

The wand, to his shock, exploded into a million little wood chips as the curse sliced right through it, also striking the ground and causing chunks of the stone to fly everywhere. Ian was thrown backwards from the force of the explosion.

"Nu-uh! That's far too easy for you to get your wand so fast!" replied a feminine voice.

Ian looked back to see a giggling person in a pink robe sitting on top of one of the walls of the maze, directly behind him,

"What on earth are you?" asked Ian. The person giggled as she hovered down, her heels clicking against the floor.

"Your worst enemy" the person replied. The woman raised a wand at Ian.

"Confringo!" she yelled again. Ian ran for all it was worth, avoiding the spell as it struck a wall.

"Damn it! Now a psycho Barbie is here!" he yelled as he dove deeper into the maze.

* * *

Within the maze, Ian was unsurprised to find the potion or the hooded girl from before possibly, created numerous obstacles within the maze. His power over his mind was limited to size and how complex the object was, so he mostly conjured protective shields against the defenses, which included lasers, needles shooting out of nowhere and acidic rains. He'd just turned a corner when a magenta jet of light nearly struck him.

"Nu-uh! You wouldn't want to shoot you dead would you?" asked the hooded witch as she appeared in front of something that Ian could sense was glowing. An idea popped in his head.

"GO ON, HIT ME!" screamed Ian, leaping in front of the hooded witch. Underneath the hood, Ian could see a frown.

"Flippendo!" screeched the witch, sending the spell flying right at Ian. Crossing his arms in an X shape, he yelled.

"Mirror!" he conjured.

A single rectangular mirror, gleaming and shining, appeared from mid-air and, with a sharp ding, reflected the spell, forcing the witch to duck as it flew at her. With the spell easily distracting her, Ian ran straight at the glowing beam of light that awaited him beyond the witch, hand out stretched just as-

"Depulso!" roared the witch, causing Ian to fly backwards, crashing against the wall.

"You've lost all hope haven't you?" asked the witch, laughing at Ian's attempt to reach the beam.

"Actually…." began Ian as he stood up, grinning maniacally.

"I've gained some!" roared Ian, raising a giant lochaber axe. It was a rich silver color, with glowing blue edges and its handle fit Ian's hand so perfectly it seemed impossible. The etchings on the blade began to also glow a brilliant blue glow, illuminating the maze as Ian lifted the axe high.

"Get. Out. Of. My Head!" screamed Ian, slicing the air with the axe as hard as he could. The hooded witch's image became blurry and unfocused and suddenly she completely vanished. The maze itself shook with the impact of the slash, the walls seemed to shatter and a brilliant light glowed from around Ian, engulfing him-

* * *

As Olivia and the rest of the Healers attempted various spells and charms, Ian's eyes popped open and he sat right up, coughing and trying to breathe properly. Alarmed, one Healer tripped, crashing in the floor hard.

"Maddox!" yelled Olivia, near tears. Ian's vision blurred and settled, multicolored lights vanishing as it settled on Olivia and the other Healers looked shocked at his recovery.

"I'm back" offered Ian weakly.

* * *

Miles away, in a lavishly decorated room, a girl burst out of her Legilimency trance, evicted from Ian's head by pure will and force. Still donning the pink robe, she sat up from her bed, her heels clacking against the cold floor.

"He's going to be very interesting" smirked the woman, rubbing her wand deviously.

* * *

**A/N: Review and Rate and share with anyone you think would be interested.**

**Trivia: Purge and Dowse, Ltd, is the department store in London that is the entrace to St. Mungo's**

** Both Olivia and the girl with the hood will play important parts later in the series **

** Ian's clothes are a reference to Alice from Alice in Wonderland.**


End file.
